Thor (film)
Thor is a 2011 super-hero film based on the comic character of same name, published by Marvel Comics. Thor is fourth film of Marvel Cinematic Universe & first of Thor series. It stars Chris Hemsworth, Natalie Portman, Tom Hiddleston, Stellan Skarsgård, Kat Dennings & Anthony Hopkins. Thor premiered on April 17, 2011, in Sydney, Australia and was released on May 6, 2011, in the United States. Its sequels, Thor: The Dark World was released in 2013 & Thor: Ragnarok in 2017. Plot The Introduction In Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, Physicist Jane Foster with her mentor Erik Selvig and her intern Darcy Lewis are tracking weather patterns in desert. Suddenly, a storm comes out of nowhere, they get closer to it with their van. Amidst the storm, the van hits a man. They wonder where he came from. In Asgard, Odin narrates an event to Thor & Loki. In 965 AD, a Norwegian village called Tonsberg, is under attack by the Frost Giants from Jotunheim. They use the Casket of Ancient Winters to freeze everything to ice. Odin and his armies engage on Frost Giants and win over the battle, but after a large cost. The Casket of Ancient Winter is taken to Odin's treasures and the king of Jotunheim, Laufey fell. After the war ended, the nine realms are in peace. Odin says to Thor & Loki, "Both of you are born to be kings, but only one can ascend the throne". The Crowning Ceremony As years pass, Thor become a great warrior trusted by Mjølnir, but he is arrogant. He is about to become the next king. The moment just before Thor is announced as the king in Valhalla, few Frost Giants sneaks into Odin's Treasures in Asgard. Odin senses the Frost Giants and summons the Destroyer. The Destroyer kills intruders and saves the Casket from being stolen. Odin, Thor and Loki visit the vault and finds the Casket safe. Thor wants to avenge the Jotuns for it. Odin forbids as he had a truce with Laufey. Odin and Laufey will not look for another war as they know its cost. The crowning ceremony cancels leaving Thor in frustration, breaking stuff in dining hall. Suddenly, Thor decides to go to Jotunheim. But, Loki think it's crazy, because Jotunheim is very dangerous. Thor convinces Loki, Lady Sif and Warriors Three: Volstagg, Fandral & Hogun to come with him. They go to Bifröst and convinces Heimdall, the gatekeeper of Bifröst to allow them to Jotunheim. However, Heimdall warns them, that he will not open Bifröst if their return is a threat to Asgard. Battle of Jotunheim As they land on Jotunheim, everyone finds why the realm is forbidden, except Thor. Where, they confront Laufey about the incident. Laufey states that Odin's home is full of traitors. Many Frost Giants surround the six Asgardians and Laufey offers a chance to leave from their realm. Thor reacts brashly to a Frost Giant's insult and starts the fight. During the battle, when a Frost Giant touches Loki's hand, his hand's appearance changes like a Frost Giant's. During the Battle, Fandral gets seriously injured by an ice spear. So, the Asgardians retreat and flee back to Bifröst site. While Thor keeps fighting the Frost Giants. Laufey releases a huge beast to threaten Asgardians. However, Thor manages to kill the beast. The fight is intervened by Odin and Odin apologize Laufey to restore peace. But, Laufey states Jotunheim is in war with Asgard as they are beyond diplomacy. Odin takes the Asgardian and escapes through Bifröst. Thor's banishment to Earth Back in Bifröst, Sif, Volstagg & Hogun takes Fandral to healing room, while Thor is confronted by Odin. Odin punishes Thor, by banishing him to Earth and taking away his powers to live as a mortal. He also sends Mjølnir with an enchantment, that only worthy person with powers of Thor can lift the hammer. Just landed on the Earth, Thor is hit by Jane Foster's van. Thor asks them where he is. He become aggressive when Darcy points the taser toward him. She suddenly shoots him with the taser. They take Thor to hospital and admits him there. Thor misunderstands the doctors and fights them and they tranquilize him to calm him. A man finds Mjølnir and finds it very heavy. While reviewing the records and reading taken during the events, Jane and Erik find Thor came from an Einstein-Rosen bridge. So, they decides to get to him. In hospital, Jane again hits Thor with the van. Meanwhile Mjølnir become a challenge to inhabitants of surroundings. Who is Loki? In Asgard, Loki reveals that he told Heimdall to go to Odin after they leave. Then, Loki go to the vault and takes the Casket, changing to a Frost Giant. Odin reveals that he took Loki from Jotunheim and Loki is Laufey's son. Where, Odin falls into Odin-sleep leaving the throne to Loki. Thor couldn't lift Mjølnir S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson investigates Mjølnir as an object from an unknown source. They build a facility around it. Thor finds the location of Mjølnir and decides to take it. Jane wish to help him, but Erik thinks he's dangerous. So, the trio leave Thor and went back to their place, finds S.H.I.E.L.D. confiscating all their research and data. Jane gets to Thor to help him get to Mjølnir. Thor fights with the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and the guards all the way to Mjølnir. Thor tries to lift the Mjølnir, but he couldn't. S.H.I.E.L.D. captures and imprison him. Loki visit him and lies that Odin's dead. Erik Selvig gets to S.H.I.E.L.D. and frees Thor with a fake driver license. While returning Thor steals Jane's diary from there. Erik & Thor go to a bar for a drink. Thor reveals everything to Erik in the bar. Thor bring drunk Erik back to Jane's trailor. Thor and Jane go outside and Thor give the diary and explains the Nine realms and Bifröst to Jane. Thor starts changing from arrogant to a kind person. Battle of Thor-Loki In Asgard, Sif and Warriors Three decided to find Thor. Heimdall helps them get to Earth. They find Thor and reveals that Odin is not dead. Loki freezes Heimdall with the Casket for sending them to Earth and sends the Destroyer to kill Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three. The Destroyer starts destroying everything in its way. Thor apologizes Loki and tell him to end this by killing him. The Destroyer knocks him off to near-dead. His sacrifice prove his worthiness and Mjølnir flies to him. Thor gets back all his powers and become the God of Thunder. Thor fights and kills the Destroyer with Mjølnir. Agent Phil Coulson comes there and says that they will return the equipment taken from Jane. Thor offers Jane to see the Bifröst bridge. They all go to Bifröst site and Thor calls Heimdall who is frozen in ice. Meanwhile, Loki help Laufey to visit Asgard, to kill Odin. They leave two Frost Giants to guard Bifröst. Thor calls Heimdall from Earth but, he is in ice. However, he manages to break the ice, kills the Frost Giants and open the Bifröst for Thor and his friends. Laufey tries to kill Odin, while Loki intervenes and kills Laufey with Gungnir. Meanwhile, Thor returns and confronts Loki. Loki attacks Thor and go to Bifröst and starts destroying Jotunheim by keeping Bifröst open on Jotunheim. Thor comes to stop him and destroys the Bifröst to preserve Frost Giants. An explosion created by destruction of Bifröst, throw Loki & Thor in an abyss. While Odin recovers from Odin-sleep and catches them from falling into Abyss. Loki, believing he had failed Odin, frees the hold and falls into a wormhole in the abyss. Jane, Erik find Bifröst's gone. All seems back to normal on Asgard, although Odin is saddened by the turn of events. Thor mourns for his brother and misses Jane Foster. Thor admits that he is not ready to be the king. Heimdall sees her from the Asgard and tells Thor that she searches for him. Post-Credits In Post-credits scene, Fury shows Selvig, the Tesseract in a briefcase. Loki appears in mirror and says, "Well. I guess that's worth a look", which Selvig repeats due to Loki's subtle influence. Cast Main Cast * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Natalie Portman as Jane Foster * Anthony Hopkins as Odin * Idris Elba as Heimdall Supporting Cast * Jaimie Alexander as Sif * Ray Stevenson as Volstagg * Joshua Dallas as Fandral * Tadanobu Asano as Hogun * Stellan Skarsgård as Erik Selvig * Kat Dennings as Darcy Lewis * Colm Feore as Laufey * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson * Rene Russo as Frigga * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Jeremey Renner as Hawkeye Posters poster-international-01.jpg poster-international-02.jpg poster-international-03.jpg poster-thor1.jpg poster-thor-text.jpg poster-thor.jpg poster-jane-text.jpg poster-jane.jpg poster-loki-text.jpg poster-loki.jpg poster-odin-text.jpg poster-odin.jpg poster-sif-text.jpg poster-heimdall.jpg poster-heinmdall-text.jpg poster-hogun.jpg poster-loki-profile.jpg poster-thor-profile.jpg Chris--3-03thor.jpg Videos Category:Film Category:Thor 2011